A Cura
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Ela já estava farta disso tudo, ela já estava em seu limite, e ele apareceu justamente quando ela mais precisava. MadaNaru. FemNaru.


**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Naruto.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Esse é um MadaFemNaru, porque eu acho o Madara foda e tenho um vício em FemNaru e é isso aí. Minato e Kushina estão vivos, eles não são pais horríveis, porém não dão atenção alguma a Naruto. Aqui Madara é Tobi e isso é apenas uma one-shot, leiam, apreciem e comentem, pois faz bem ao meu coração.

* * *

**Capítulo Único:** A Cura

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou a região a sua volta, o que ela viu foi uma porta do lado esquerdo, uma parede branca a sua frente e uma grande janela a sua direita, pela a visão do céu ela percebeu que ainda era noite e pela a visão de suas vestes ela percebeu que estava no hospital, e ela se lembrava exatamente como havia parado nesse lugar.

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke, o último Uchiha, o que havia sido adotado por seus pais quando seu clã foi massacrado, seu irmão de lei e melhor amigo. O mesmo melhor amigo que havia a salvado de chuunins bêbados quando ela tinha sete anos, o mesmo melhor amigo que passou um Chidori por seu pulmão esquerdo. Essa era a razão pela a qual ela estava aqui. Por sede de poder Sasuke quis fugir do vilarejo e se unir a Orochimaru, o homem que a sequestrou quando ela tinha oito anos para realizar seus experimentos e por causa desses experimentos ela era agora capaz de usar o Mokuton e Sasuke de corroía de inveja por causa disso.

E foi por causa dessa inveja e desejo de vingança que o bastardo quase a matou, mas não era como se alguém se importasse muito com isso, sua mãe e seu pai tinham toda sua atenção voltada para Sasuke, por ter o seu clã inteiro massacrado por seu irmão mais velho Sasuke se tornou mentalmente instável e seus pais deram toda sua atenção para o Uchiha tentando reparar o erro e toda vez que Naruto tentava chamar um pouco da atenção de seus pais a mesma frase era proferida a ela.

"_Você não pode ser mimada só porque é uma Jinchuuriki"_

Mimada, apenas no inferno Naruto poderia ser mimada. Ela odiada mesmo sendo filha do Yondaime, mesmo tentando ser uma boa pessoa os moradores a temiam e a repudiavam, e seus pais nunca viram isso, eles estavam focados demais no Uchiha. Seus amigos também tinham medo ou algum rancor contra ela, mesmo que não dissessem diretamente eles ainda se certificavam de deixar isso claro.

Naruto já estava farta disso tudo, ela já havia acordado e até agora ninguém a visitou e pela a visão de abandono em seu quarto ninguém havia a visitado antes mesmo de acordar. Com um suspiro frustrado a Namikaze tentou não chorar, sua vida sempre havia sido tão solitária e os únicos sentimentos que ela conhecia era o desprezo que os moradores tinham para com ela. Por muita das vezes Naruto pensou em fugir, porém ela sabia que em seu atual estado de força ela não seria capaz de fugir e conseguir lidar com a ANBU sozinha, era por isso que ela ainda estava ali, para ficar mais forte e quando ela finalmente atingisse sua força máxima ela iria dar o fora dali, e então ela nunca mais precisaria suportar aqueles os olhares de ódio dos moradores.

Mas por enquanto... Por enquanto ela teria que aguentar um pouco mais.

Agarrando o lençol com força Naruto começou a soluçar, as lágrimas cristalinas rolavam pelo o rosto belo e os olhos se tornavam vermelhos por causa do choro. Quando a ruiva tentou puxar o lençol por cima de sua cabeça uma mão enluvada parou do lado direito de seu rosto secando suas lágrimas.

Naruto abriu os olhos assustada e se deparou com olhos vermelhos com três vírgulas, olhos iguais aos de Sasuke e Itachi, porém esse não era Sasuke e estava longe de ser Itachi. A kunoichi ruiva não conseguia descrever muito bem o homem a sua frente por causa da escuridão do quarto, porém o brilho da lua tornava a pele do homem pálida, quase prateada, era como se ele não fosse real.

– Não chore meu anjo – A voz mansa e levemente rouca disse num tom carinhoso, Naruto uniu as delicadas sobrancelhas em confusão, ninguém nunca havia falado com ela em um tom tão carinhoso

– Quem é você? – Ela finalmente conseguiu unir as palavras em sua mente e questionar a figura misteriosa

– Seu guardião – Ele disse suavemente enquanto secava as lágrimas do rosto redondo

– Meu guardião? – Naruto perguntou numa voz baixa

– Sim – O homem assentiu suavemente enquanto tirava uma mecha do rosto da kunoichi

– Se você é meu guardião, a onde você esteve todo esse tempo então? – A genin perguntou num tom choroso

– Eu sempre estive aqui, eu apenas não podia aparecer – O homem disse suavemente enquanto se abaixava para ficar no mesmo nível da Uzumaki, fazendo com que Naruto conseguisse avistar seu rosto perfeitamente, ela perdeu o fôlego com a visão do rosto másculo e sedutor do homem.

– E por que você apareceu agora? – Naruto perguntou enquanto deixava sua mão esquerda agarrar suavemente a mão que ele havia deixado em cima da cama

– Para levar você comigo – O que ele disse fez com que Naruto se assustasse

– Mas aqui é minha casa... – Ela disse num tom nada convincente

– Uma casa que maltrata e ignora você – O homem disse numa tom duro – Eu perdi a conta das vezes que tive que te salvar de pessoas que queriam roubar, machucar, matar e até mesmo violar você – Naruto soltou a mão do homem assustada, a kunoichi ruiva desviou o olhar do olhos vermelhos e suspirou cansada

– Como posso ter garantia de que não vai me machucar como eles me machucam? – Ela perguntou num tom triste – Que dizer como vou saber se vamos sobreviver aos ANBUS, além disso, eu sequer sei seu nome – Ela terminou olhando suplicante para o shinobi de cabelos negros.

– Eu nunca vou machucar você, nunca – O shinobi disse enquanto se levantava – Não se preocupe, a ANBU não terá chance alguma contra mim – Ele continuou num tom confiante – E meu nome é Madara, Uchiha Madara – Ele terminou e em seguida estendeu a mão para Naruto – Você vem comigo ou não? Nós temos pouco tempo – Ele disse ainda com a mão estendida, Naruto permaneceu em silêncios alguns segundos e então agarrou a mão de Madara com força.

– Eu vou – Ela disse antes de se jogar nos braços do Uchiha

Mal Naruto sabia que desde aquele dia Uchiha Madara havia se tornado a cura para sua dor.


End file.
